


Too Good to be True

by SqueeG1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueeG1/pseuds/SqueeG1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to be True

**Author's Note:**

> Season: Early Season 10.  
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Look ma, my first drabble! (Well, maybe it’s a double drabble…) And about my most recent obsession too! :p

Samantha Carter pushed open the door to her house, happy to be home for a visit.  She was still marvelling at whatever fates had aligned so that the four former members of SG-1 were all able to get together for a weekend.

She could hear noises floating down the hall from her living room and, anxious to see everyone, she abandoned her suitcase by the door.  As she entered the living room, her gaze quickly travelled from Daniel, who was sitting in a chair with a large reference book, to Jack and Teal’c on the couch, game controllers in hand, who were focused on the TV and occasionally muttering at each other.  Finally her gaze shifted to the TV. 

Sinking into a nearby chair, Sam uttered dejectedly, “Please, in the name of all that is holy, tell me that’s not what I think it is.” 

“Lego Star Wars:  The Complete Saga on Wii,” came Daniel’s muttered reply from behind his book. 

Damn fates.


End file.
